As a core service platform that operators carry out integration, fusion, openness and innovation across a telecom domain and an Internet domain, the Service Delivery Platform (SDP) achieves vigorous development. With commercialization of the platform, the number of carried subscribers becomes larger and larger, and the service data increase exponentially. While much more value is created for the operators by the huge quantities of subscribers and services, more and more losses are produced due to system breakdown or data loss. Therefore, the operators propose higher and higher demands on security, reliability and high applicability of the service delivery platform. At present, the service delivery platform usually adopts the following several solutions to provide corresponding security mechanism:
1. Core network elements of the service delivery platform are deployed in the same machine room or site, and the deployment is in a dual-computer or cluster mode, so as to provide the disaster tolerance guarantee. The defect of this solution is that, it can only deal with problems caused by the single point of failure of servers.
2. A set of standby system of the service delivery platform is deployed in a remote place which is at a certain distance to the service delivery platform, and the standby system keeps data synchronization with an active site. This solution can guarantee the services can be switched onto the remote standby site (which is also called as a disaster tolerance site) in a certain time even when uncontrollable disasters, such as man-made damage, flood, fire hazard, earthquake and so on, occur on the active site, so that the service system can continue to come into use after a short time of interruption, thereby improving the disaster tolerance capability of the service delivery platform against various possible destruction factors.
For the second solution of active-standby geographic disaster tolerance, as the internal modules of the service delivery platform are complicated and the external interfaces are diverse and complex, only manual switching can be implemented at present, where many operation steps are required to execute and the operations are complex. At present, there are no mature techniques and means to implement the geographic disaster tolerance switching in an automatic switching way due to diversity and complexity of the platforms.